Segwarides's wife
The wife of earl Segwarides, who was a very fair lady. She was in the court of King Mark of Cornwall (perhaps in Tintagil) and attracted the interest both of the King and Sir Tristram whom she loved back. One day she sent a dwarf to Tristram with the message to be with her the next night, well armed, since her husband is a good knight, and Tristram responded. She was waiting him at a postern when he rode to her. (8,xiii) She welcomed him fair, and embraced each other, she had his horse put in the best manner and unarmed him. They supped lightly and went to bed with great joy, but Tristram was wounded and bled on the over sheet, undersheet, headsheet and pillows. Within a while one came and warned her that Segwarides approached, within a bow-draught. So she made Trristram to arise and armed him and he left. (8,xiv) But when Segwarides came, he saw that a wounded knight was there. He threatened her with his sword to say who was here. She cried for mercy holding up her hands, praying for her life. For dread she said that Tristram was with her, and he was wounded coming to her. Then she said that he was armed and departed on horse, closer than half a mile. With that Segwarides left to chase him, but Tristram escaped. (8,xiv) Much time later, Sir Bleoberis of the Round Table came to the court and asked King Mark a boon; the fairest lady of his choosing. The King granted him his wish, and he took the lady be the hand, gart set her behind his squire and rode away. King Mark and all the court were angry and Segwarides rode after them. (8,xv) She was rigind a palfrey, behind Bleoberis's squire in a valley, when Tristram reached them. (8,xvi) Tristram and Bleoberis fought for her, until they made peace in the name of Launcelot and agreed to let her decide. (8,xvii) Indeed, set between them both she said to Tristram that he was the man she most loved and trusted in the world and thought he loved her the same, but when the knight took her, he let her husband to go after her, so she chose to leave him and never love him more, and went to Bleoberis. Bleoberis heard all but not wanting to displease Tristram, he asked her if she would stay with Tristram, but she repeated that although he overcame the knight, she will never go with him because she thought the man she loved most loved her too; so she said to ride as he came; and prayed Bleoberis to lead her to the abbey where Segwarides is resting. Tristram said that for her love he will love ladies more carefully; because if her husband wasn't there, he would be the first who'd come to rescue her. So Bleoberis delivered her to the Segwarides who was comforted seeing her, and she told him about the battle between Tristram and Bleoberis, and later told to King Mark. (8,xviii) category:nameless category:ladies